Shadow Lost in the Fate
by KageSekai
Summary: No sabía como había terminado todo y todavía continuaba batallando, olvidando su pasado y viviendo con su instinto es que Kusanagi Godou deberá de vencer a todos sus rivales para poder salvar su mundo y recuperar su pasado, junto a una caballera de lo más inusual. Godou sádico/harem/amante de las batallas.
1. Prólogo

**Título.- El Demonio Entre las Sombras.**

 **Crossfic: Campione x Fate/Extra con toques de otras entregas.**

No sabía como había terminado todo y todavía continuaba batallando, olvidando su pasado y viviendo con su instinto es que Kusanagi Godou deberá de vencer a todos sus rivales para poder salvar su mundo y recuperar su pasado, junto a una caballera de lo más inusual. Godou sádico/harem/amante de las batallas.

* * *

 **[El destino de un rey]**

En una hermosa casa que una vez fue una biblioteca que había resistido la segunda guerra mundial. En la sala de tal hermosa casa se encontraban tres personas reunidos en la mesa disfrutando de una buena cena familiar que rara vez ocurrían, aunque se tratase únicamente de dos jóvenes con su abuelo quien no estaba en la apariencia de serlo, más cada uno disfrutaba de su comida sin molestia alguna.

Un joven de 16 años de negros cabellos cual azabache con mechones salvajes y unos cuantos flequillos cubriendo su frente así como una morena piel y unos ojos negros cual azufre, su rostro serio y normal pero con suaves facciones salvajes. Su ropa era una playera azul de manga corta y un pantalón blanco, esa persona era el 7mo rey del mundo conocido como Kusanagi Godou.

A su derecha una joven de 14 años cuyo cabello castaño era cortó al no superar el cuello con dos bollos en su cabeza mientras dos mechones largos caían a los lados de sus ojos así mismo su tez era blanca cual melocotón, su rostro infantil pero con facciones maduras le daban el aura de una hermosa reina. Su ropa era una playera roja con los finales blancos y una falda blanca con unos cuantos volantes, esa joven era la hermana menor de Godou conocida como Kusanagi Shizuka.

Él último era un hombre mayor que tenía una apariencia sutil que con el joven pero de mayor y con un aire más cercano al de un Playboy o un1 Lady Killer, esa persona era el abuelo de ambos hermanos y uno de los más conocidos miembros del clan Kusanagi, Ichirou.

– Por cierto – Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su abuelo cuando fue el primero en hablar tras un tiempo – Acabo de recordar algo importante – Las palabras el octogenario hombre sonaban con cierta elegancia digna de su apariencia, entonces tomo su copa de vino y lo llevo con tranquilidad a su boca.

– ¿Que no debes de darle alcohol a los menores de edad? – Comentó en forma de pregunta Godou mientras alzaba su copa de vino para darle un sorbo, más su abuelo paso el dulce sabor del vino hasta su estómago para luego alejarla de su boca y este simplemente dejo su copa de vidrio de nuevo en la mesa para soltar una suave risa.

– Como puedes comentar eso cuando has probado casi toda bebida alcohólica en el mundo – Debido a su tono despreocupado es que casi parecía ser una broma pase a ser totalmente la verdad – En realidad es que obtuve un mensaje de su escuela – Tanto Godou como Shizuka se sorprendieron de lo que su abuelo había dicho – Al parecer se hizo un programa de intercambio donde enviaran a un alumno de la escuela a otra academia y viceversa, al parecer Godou fue el escogido para ir a la academia Tsukumihara – El nombrado se sorprendió ante lo que su abuelo había dicho – Ya investigue un poco sobre el tema y aparentemente la escuela es conocida por ser bastante moderna o tal vez futurista según algunas personas y dicen que tienen una de las mejores capacitaciones académicas.

– ¿Pero qué pasa si yo no quiero estudiar en esa escuela? – Preguntó Godou a su abuelo debido a lo repentino que era el mensaje, aunque era entendible, cuantas personas de verdad podrían aceptar algo como eso sin verse realmente afectados.

– Es verdad lo que dice Onii-chan – Shizuka apoyo a su hermano con respecto a lo pensar si deseaba ir o no a esa escuela.

– Parece que no has entendido Godou – Comentó Ichirou con un tono serio a su nieto y eso llamó la atención de sus nietos – Esta información me la mandaron para informarte a ti y no creo que les interese si quieres o no, sino que debes de ir a esa escuela quieras o no – Godou de la nada tuvo un muy mal presentimiento con esas palabras.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Un nuevo día daba inició y en la habitación del mayor de los hermanos se encontraba Godou junto con 4 grandes amigas y compañeras (Puede que más que eso), todos se encontraban ayudando al joven a empacar las cosas que llevaría a su nueva escuela más ninguna parecía realmente contenta sobre el cambió de su marido y rey.

– No puede ser verdad – Habló con un tono ligeramente enfadada una hermosa joven de 16 años de rasgos caucásicos que tenía un hermoso cabello rubio cual oro que caía hasta el final de la espalda con unos mechones cayendo sobre su frente y sus ojos azules oscuros brillaban hermosamente, su rostro fino como de una noble que dejaba en vergüenza a las más hermosas actrices y modelos se fruncía tiernamente con molestia. Su cuerpo curvilíneo que la hacía casi como si hubiera sido esculpida por los dioses era cubierto por un vestido rojo con los finales negros, esa hermosa joven era Erika Brandelli, la mano derecha, primera esposa y caballero de Godou.

– Concuerdo con Erika en está ocasión – Comentó otra hermosa dama con los mismos rasgos caucásicos que se resaltaban con sus platinos cabellos atado en una cola de caballos y algunos mechones que cubrían con suavidad su frente y resaltaban sus ojos celestes, su rostro fino como el de una princesa o un hada de cuento de hadas era sumamente hermosa. Su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido blanco con los finales negros que resaltaban su cuerpo delgado pero femenino, esa hermosa hada era rival de Erika Brandelli así como segunda caballero de Godou y su gran chambelán, Liliana Kranjcar.

– Ena tampoco quiere que su majestad se vaya – La que apoyaba a las dos caballeras era una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales quien tenía un largo cabello negro con unos flequillos cubriendo su frente y su piel blanca y pura como si nunca la hubiera tocado el sol que resaltaba sus ojos rojos cual hermosos rubís, su rostro era sumamente hermoso y encantador digno de la mujer japonesa ideal. Su curvilíneo cuerpo cubierto por una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco amarillo de una misteriosa escuela más todavía dejaba notar su busto de generoso tamaño así del como su delgada cintura volvía a crecer en su cintura resaltada por una falda amarilla que era la combinación del uniforme escolar, esa hermosa joven era Seishuin Ena.

– Tengo un muy mal presentimiento – Comentó la última de las damas quien era una hermosa joven de un hermoso cabello castaño largo que llegaba hasta las rodillas con el final atado con un listón verde y con unos mechones largos cayendo a los lados de su rostro y unos flequillos cayendo en su frente, su rostro fino y puro digno de una princesa pura e inocente del mundo exterior. Su cuerpo delgado pero con una figura curvilínea donde la parte posterior era una playera blanca con los finales verdes y una falda verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas más eso bastaba para dibujar su figura, más el aura de inocencia que la rodeaba le hacía ver como una Yamato Nadeshiko y ella era Mariya Yuri.

– Creen que si le hablamos a Kaoru-san que intervenga, ¿ella podría evitar que su majestad se vaya a esa escuela?– Preguntó Ena a sus compañeros pensando en cómo evitar que su amado se fuera de su lado.

– No creo que Kaoru-san pueda intervenir en esto – Comentó Yuri en respuesta de la pregunta de Ena – En este caso es algo no relacionado a la magia y es muy probable que ella ni siquiera pueda convencer a sus propios abuelos quienes son verdaderamente los líderes para mover hilos tan pequeños como esos, aunque desearía que esa opción fuera disponible en realidad – Ninguna de las chicas pudo decir nada en contra de lo que Yuri decía y eso provoco cierta molestia entre ellas.

– No se preocupen tanto por esto – Hablo Godou con una suave sonrisa – Simplemente se trata de una transferencia y creo que solo durara un año más o menos, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse – Comentó Godou con una suave sonrisa en rostro que provoco que las chicas estuvieran un poco más calmadas sobre el asunto.

– Godou-san – Godou observo a Yuri quien estaba acomodando la ropa de Godou en una maleta – Prométame que no hará nada nada imprudente por favor – Godou sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir como si estuviera a punto de explotar, su rostro entristecido y lleno de preocupaciones era como la de una esposa observando a su marido a punto de ir a la guerra y se veía tan linda – Siempre te metes en líos y esta vez no podremos ayudarte si algo sucede – Como si se despidiera de su esposo es que Yuri tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes por posibles lagrimas que intentarían escapar de sus hermosos ojos.

– Estaré bien, lo prometo – Respondió casi hipnotizado Godou observando lo hermosa que Yuri se veía, más su expresión no había cambiado incluso con las palabras de Godou.

– Ah – La voz de Erika que sonaba como si hubiera observado algo que lo asustara provoco que Godou fue a donde estaba preocupado, no tardo nada llegar a donde su compañera se encontraba obviamente preocupado.

– ¿Qué sucedió Erika? – Preguntando es que una sonrisa digna de una encantadora leona se puso en los rosados labios de la dama y ella entonces beso a Godou.

Sus labios se unieran mientras sus cuerpos se juntaron. Erika movió con astucia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Godou para intensificar el beso y Godou se dejó llevar y devolvió el beso mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Erika contra el suyo, sus lenguas bailando entre ambas bocas disfrutando de su compañero de pasión entre ambos y entonces ambos se separaron con un hilo de sangre en sus labios con las mejillas dulcemente coloradas por el amor y la vergüenza.

– Erika – Liliana fue la primera en hablar tras salir de la sorpresa del beso entre la caballera roja y el rey de la victoria, más Godou no supo que decir en esos momentos más todavía procesaba la información de aquel beso.

– Eso no es justo Erika-san – Habló Ena con un tono celoso ante lo que había hecho, entonces camino donde se encontraban Godou y Erika y se acercó al rostro de Godou, pero el rostro de Ena se volvió dulcemente de un color rojo como las fresas – Ena también quiere un beso – Godou podía sentir a su corazón explotar con esa linda y tierna petición.

Ena era una chica animada con la cual todo el mundo podía llevarse bien debido a su actitud relajada y a veces despreocupada, pero cuando se trataba de temas románticos o temas pervertidos se volvía una inocente dama sin experiencia y solo hacer los pedidos más tiernos de la manera más inocente posible, el corazón de Godou no podía tolerar esa inocencia y belleza y ambos juntaron sus labios.

El sonido del beso resonó en el cuarto mientras Godou acercaba de manera posesiva a Ena como si intentara dar a entender que era de su propiedad. Ena devolvió el abrazo más tiernamente mientras permitía que Godou hiciera lo que deseara con su boca o su cuerpo, simplemente la suave y cálida sensación de su cuerpo junto al de Godou le encantaba y no le importaba nada más.

– Ena-san, Godou-san, deténganse – Yuri comentó sonrojada pero con los ojos llorosos por la indecente practica que estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

– Como pueden estar haciendo este tipo de situaciones en momentos como este – Reclamo Liliana entre avergonzada y enojada… puede que un poco celosa en realidad – Pensar que Godou por fin está actuando como el lady killer que es en verdad – Comentó Liliana recordando cómo era Godou al tratar con mujeres, pero por primera vez en su vida tras conocerlo es que había empezó a usarla fuera de combate.

Debido a la actitud de las dos hermosas mujeres es que ambos se separaron avergonzados por sus acciones, más todavía impresionante que no fuera Erika la primera en quejarse y eso era porque estaba feliz de haber recibido un beso de su amado esposo, pero tampoco se encontraba muy feliz de que él no hubiera sido el responsable como con Ena,

– Alto – Erika detuvo a todo el mundo y todos voltearon a verla – Entiendo que estén celosas de Ena. Yo también lo estoy – Comentó Erika sonrojando a las dos hermosas mujeres quienes no aceptarían que sentían celos pase a que era la verdad – Pero en estos momentos hasta que encontremos una respuesta será nuestra última vez cerca de Godou y realmente no deseo eso, así que, en vez de discutir entre nosotras por algo como eso, debemos disfrutar que todavía está con nosotros y que mejor que "forjando la espada" – Las chicas se quedaron calladas pensativas ante las sugestivas palabras de Erika quien se sonrojo ante aquello.

Al final todos fueron manipulados por la diablesa roja y el sonido de cuerpos unidos y el resonar de los labios en una danza resonaban con fuerza, más cada uno disfrutaría de su unión hasta poder reencontrarse todos juntos…

 **PERO QUE CRÉDULOS FUERON**

* * *

TIME SKIP

Godou no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. El hedor de hierro recorriendo su olfato mientras todo a su alrededor se teñía de rojo carmesí, el sonido de gritos en agonía recorría todo su cuerpo mientras se sentía impotente de poder hacer algo. El salpicar de la sangre mientras corría esperanzado de salvar siquiera a una persona de tal masacre, incluso olvidando el cómo todo había terminado de dicha manera.

Su vista pasando a cada lugar donde hubiera un sobreviviente o para encontrarse con alguno de los misteriosos asesinos sin nombre o presencia. Su cuerpo alerta de cada movimiento a muerte que se le lanzara y con sus poderes preparándose para ser activados cuando fuera realmente necesario, simplemente avanzando sin un rumbo fijo más tal vez un lugar donde se encontraba una respuesta grabada en su corazón.

Las llamas crecían sin dañarlo en lo más mínimo y la sangre en sus pies mientras corría se alejaban de su cuerpo, como si la sangre de personas no asesinadas por él la tocaran. Un sentimiento nacía en su interior mientras todas las demás eran olvidadas, observando cadáver por cadáver, masacre por masacre y simplemente no encontrar nada más allá de que se aleja de su eterna victoria.

En su vida le había importado tanto salir victorioso o el ser superior a los demás, simplemente una vida normal donde no destacara en nada… entonces porque su corazón buscaba justicia y victoria. Su sangre quemaba su cuerpo y su corazón como si buscara una batalla digna de la destrucción de Bretaña y Japón juntos, porque deseaba encontrar al dueño de la matanza para poder invocar una espada y atravesar su corazón con ella mientras la sangre escurriera por ambas partes.

Estaba perdido sin ningún camino por el cual realmente continuar más sus propias emociones egoístas lo ayudaban a continuar. Doblando en una esquina observo a uno de los responsables de la masacre y una sonrisa de felicidad nació como si hubiera encontrado un regalo que pensaban otorgarle sin darse cuenta de una marca que había nacido en su mano derecha y a su vez observo el suelo donde otro había caído muerte, pero esa persona evoco un recuerdo del pasado… realmente de hace unas 4 horas.

* * *

 **Y con esto doy finalizada el prólogo de esta nueva serie.**

 **La verdad es que ya tenía un Fic con Campione y Fate, más era la de Fate/Zero y no avance mucho debido a que me sale más natural crear la serie poniendo leves toques canon pero sin hacerlo exactamente como el canon y por eso lo elimine y publique este, el cual tomo como rumbo el juego de Fate/Extra obteniendo una ruta original y aclaro que no tomare la ruta de Last Encore del anime ya que no está completa y además de que se salta muchas cosas de la historia original.**

 **Como ya mencione está será una historia original o tratare que se así, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y una sorpresa también.**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	2. El inicio de un bucle

**[El inicio de un bucle]**

El sonido de su corazón latiendo a alta velocidad resonaba entre sus oídos por el claro nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos. La academia Tsukumihara no era diferente realmente a la academia Jounan al ser una academia normal japonés, aunque todavía no lograba calmar su emoción es que empezó a caminar para entrar en la academia y cuando dio su primer paso dentro…

[PULSACIÓN]

La sensación de _poder_ recorrió su cuerpo en tan solo un segundo antes de que está desapareciera tan solo un instante. Godou observo todo a su alrededor en búsqueda de aquello que envió esa sensación de alerta a su cuerpo por tan solo un segundo debido a que esa sensación eran tan parecida pero tan diferente al de una deidad, debido a que no encontraba nada es que Godou empezó a caminar ya que no encontraba la causa de que sus instintos se acibaran mientras caminaba por la plaza de la academia.

Observando la escuela con mayor detenimiento pudo observar todas las zonas verdes y algunos clubes como uno de arquearía, uno de kendo, otro de béisbol y así continuaban aumentando con actividades extra-escolares físicas y aunque había muchas comunes había algunos clubes un tanto peculiares que no había en Jounan.

Godou simplemente se concentró únicamente en poder llegar a donde debía aunque en un estado de alerta por el misterioso poder del inicio. Sus pasos suaves resonaban mientras observaba a los demás alumnos quienes llevaban todo el mismo uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un saco marrón claro de langa larga con los finales negros y un pantalón del mismo color.

Pero mientras eso pasaba en la tierra, en alguna parte de algún universo algo que había estado desactivado o invernando fue activado o despertado por el poder del rey.

* * *

 _[Unidad del grial activado]_ – Una voz mecánica resonó en la infinita oscuridad – _[Fuerza externa de inmenso poder se ha detectado en la cercana]_ – La voz sonaba preocupada o asustada de lo que la despertó – _[Activación del Sistema de defensa humano y activación del evento de la guerra en proceso]_ – Como si le informara a alguien de sus planes es que la voz decía todo lo que pensaba hacer o estaba haciendo – _[Mon Cell Activado]_ – Y entonces luz nació en la oscuridad.

Un brillo dorado dio paso a crear cuatro pilares que formarían dos arcos donde serían los puntos cardinales y entonces abajo se creó un tipo de reloj dorado con los números romanos en blanco y de ahí, una zona más baja empezó a crearse con una obsidiana que brillaba en una tonalidad amatista que formaba poco a poco un tipo de pedestal donde una copa dorada descansaba y sombra aparecían para proteger la copa de oro.

La magia poco a poco era liberada como ríos de mana cayendo para la creación de los pisos que se usarían en la activación del programa de protección humana y debido a su configuración es que la activación del evento de una guerra se activó también, pasarían alrededor de unos meses o días para completar eso y que el tiempo falle en un bucle infinito hasta que las personas elegidas fueran elegidas y los mortales con el talento pudieran sobrevivir, mientras los restantes o NPC fueran eliminada… como la amenaza.

– Así que uno de ellos lo volvió a activar ¿eh? – Una voz resonó en la oscuridad mientras soltaba un suspiro – De verdad que los Campiones no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea causar problemas a los demás, debido a esto el ciclo del Príncipe Rama dará final en esta línea del tiempo porque será borrado a menos que alguien haga algo – La voz sonaba cada vez más distante solo para soltar una risa – Veamos de que está hecho tu destino, asesino de dioses – Entonces la voz desapareció en la infinita oscuridad.

* * *

– Clase – La voz de la maestra resonó en el salón callando a todo el mundo – Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumnos que viene de otra academia por el programa de intercambio así que espero que se lleven bien – Los alumnos pasaron su vista a Godou quien se sentía sumamente nervioso por ser el centro de atención… como lo odiaba – Preséntate – Ante la indicación de la maestra es que Godou asintió.

– "Así que esto se siente ser un alumno de intercambio ¿eh?" – Comentó mentalmente Godou mientras podía sentir como todo su nerviosismo se incrementaba – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y debido a diversas razones difíciles de explicar es que estudiare el año escolar con ustedes, espero que nos podamos llevar bien durante este tiempo – Con una suave reverencia es que termino su presentación a los alumnos quienes tenían duda o curiosidad del joven, más Godou esperaba no haber cometido un error o haber dicho algo malo.

– Leonardo levante la mano – Comentó la maestra y un joven hizo lo que la maestra dijo – Te sentaras a la derecha de tu compañero – Informando su asiento es que Godou fue caminando directo a donde el dueño de la mano, entonces observo a su nuevo compañero como vecino de reojo.

El joven de nombre Leonardo era un niño en apariencia con unos 12 años o menos de un corto cabello rubio bien peinado y con su blanca piel para resaltar sus verdes ojos cual esmeraldas, un rostro andrógino sumamente encantador como el de una bella princesa. Comparado con otros alumnos su uniforme era una playera blanca con un saco rojo con los finales de oro y pantalón del mismo color.

Godou fue al asiento indicado a la derecha del joven… nunca le dirigió la mirada.

Algo no le agradaba de ese niño y no pensaba bajar la guardia simplemente por su apariencia. Su instinto le decía que no debía de bajar la guardia con aquel joven rubio sin importar que, y tenía pensado escuchar su instinto con tal de sobrevivir a cualquier costo aunque se preguntaba por qué sentía esa emoción cuando no parecía ser una persona de sumo poder o importancia, más no subestimaría a un enemigo simplemente por cómo se viera.

Así paso el primer día con clases normales como en cualquier otra academia de Japón en la cual uno estaría mientras Godou se ponía rápidamente al corriente con cada materia hasta que la campana sonó, entonces Godou pensaba poder ir al comedor para comprar un Yakisoba o algo parecido más no pudo cuando todos sus compañeros lo rodearon para hacer pregunta tras pregunta y Godou simplemente las respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojando a algunas féminas.

– Kusanagi-san ¿verdad? – Preguntó una encantadora voz y Godou volteó a ver a Leonardo – Mi nombre es Leonardo Bistario Harway y es un gusto conocerte – Con un tono elocuente es que el joven niño de rasgos andróginos se presentó de manera formal – Sé que estoy siendo muy impaciente cuando solo llevas un día en la escuela, pero me encantaría tener una batalla en ajedrez con usted – Godou alzó una ceja ligeramente sorprendido ante lo que Leonardo dijo mientras llevaba en manos una caja de ajedrez.

– No le veo mucho problema – Incluso si su instinto le decía no bajar la guardia tampoco decía que era una amenaza a la cual temer así que acepto su juego y Leonardo junto una mesa con la de Godou.

– No ha pasado ni un día y Leo-sama ya tiene una batalla en contra del lindo chico nuevo – Quien dijo esas palabras era una linda niña de cabello rosado lacio que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda con un flequillo milimétrico y dos mechones cubriendo sus orejas de una blanca piel y unos azules ojos brillante y algo llamativo como encantador era un lunar en la parte inferior izquierda de sus suaves y tiernos labios, su rostro inocente pero con unas suaves facciones encantadoras como una muñeca. La chica usaba el uniforme femenino que no era diferente al masculino salvo por una verdaderamente corta falda y unas largas medias o posiblemente pantimedias blancas, Godou la reconoció como Misao Amari.

– Podrías no agregar el "-sama" a ese idiota o llamar lindo al chico nuevo, no olvides que eres mi novia – Quien dijo eso con un tono de superioridad era un chico de la edad de Godou quien tenía un cabello azul en puntas bien arregladas casi en un permanente quien tenía una piel blanca y unos ojos azules como su cabello, su rostro tenía facciones finas adecuadas a las de un hombre de alta cuna sumamente encantador. Aquel joven era Matou Shinji según recordaba – Además es obvio que la victoria se la llevara como siempre el niño rubio – Godou frunció el ceño cuando Shinji dijo esas palabras.

– Kusanagi-san – Godou volteó a ver a Leo quien ya había acomodado las piezas y movido las fichas blancas con el peón del D-7 a D-6 – Es tu turno de mover a tu pieza – Leonardo sonrió dulcemente y por alguna razón, el deseo de victoria empezó a arder en Godou como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– De acuerdo – Godou repitió la acción cuando movió su peón de D-2 a D-3 (Para que sea más fácil, el peón frente al rey).

– Desde este punto iniciara la guerra – Leonardo sonrió para mover su peón negro una vez más hacía adelante a D-5 y fue el turno de Godou quien para sorpresa de Leonardo movió su Rey de D-1 a D-2 – De verdad piensas mover a tu rey desde el inició – Leonardo observo incrédulo a Godou quien sonreía salvajemente en búsqueda de una victoria, una salvaje sonrisa que era encantadora para no dejar de verla.

– Tú lo dijiste Leo-chan – Habló Godou con un repentino tono soberbio – La guerra empieza y si el rey no se mueve, como lo harán los demás – Leonardo sintió como su cuerpo tembló de emoción y el deseo de no perder lo invadió en un segundo – Muéstrame de lo que vales – Entonces el juego continuo, pero Leonardo sabía que al final sería su victoria.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Todos sus compañeros miraban incrédulo el resultado de la batalla mientras él simplemente suspiraba. La incredibilidad en los ojos de cada uno de los presentes no pareciera tener un precio calculable y era algo tentador de ver, aunque sus miradas no se compararan con la mirada y el rostro de Leonardo quien había mantenido su rostro fijo en el tablero del juego que llevaba una sola respuesta.

– Perdí – Leonardo repitió nuevamente el resultado de la batalla incapaz de creer que de verdad había sido vencido en un juego, entonces observo como Godou se levantó de su silla y observo al chico de apariencia andrógina para extender su mano con una salvaje sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan encantador.

– Fue una buena batalla la que diste, pero la victoria siempre estuvo de mí lado – Comentó Godou divertido mientras extendía la mano hacía Leonardo – Si quieres volver a retarme a un juego adelante amigo, aunque siempre estaré por encima de ti – Con una sonrisa soberbia nacida de su impulso de combate como su constante estado alerta cercana a la de una batalla es que el lado competitivo de Godou nació y las personas observaron a Godou quien se veía sumamente llamativo en esos momentos.

Leonardo hipnotizado solo pudo devolver la mano sonrojado observando a Godou mientras las chicas al ver eso solo soltaron un "Kya~" de emoción mientras ambos jugadores se daban la mano y Godou entonces decidió dejar el salón para explorar un poco… y para ir por comida, ya que no quería gastar el poco tiempo que le quedaba del almuerzo por la batalla en contra de Leonardo.

Caminando con un paso lento entre los largos y blancos pasillos monocromos así como las personas a su alrededor platicando e ignorando su existencia al caminar. Cada paso resonaba en el pasillo como si sintiera que era el único entre todas esas personas, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie capaz de estar a la altura de su presencia… era aburridamente solitario.

En momentos como ese es que pensaba en Erika y las demás caminando a su lado. Nunca hubiera pensado que estar sin ellas se sentiría de esa manera y era algo horrible la verdad, como si la soledad no tuviera fin alguno o simplemente nadie se atreviera a hacerlo sin que el rey lo pidiera, ese era el pensamiento que Godou tenía en esos momentos.

– Vaya que tienes una mirada sombría – Una voz detuvo sus pasos y entonces Godou volteo a ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

Una hermosa joven de su edad de estatura media quien tenía un hermoso cabello negro lacio largo que llegaba al final de la espalda y con dos coletas a los lados de su rostro con unos suaves mechones cayendo encima de sus ojos y con las puntas de su cabello de un color blanco cual nieve cosa que resaltaba su blanca y dulce piel cual melocotón, sus azulados-verduscos ojos brillaban hermosamente con sus facciones finas y ligeramente infantiles. Su delgado cuerpo era cubierto por una blusa roja sin mangas con una cruz de plata en el centro y una falda negra algo corta y unas medias negras largas, la niña era sin duda realmente hermosa aunque le faltaba para compararse con Erika o muchas otras mujeres a quienes había conocido en su vida.

– Hola – Debatiéndose sobre las palabras de la joven es que Godou solo pudo decir eso – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y estoy buscando el comedor, ¿sabes dónde queda? – Pregunto Godou con un tono amable junto con una sonrisa para sacar una sensación misteriosa que nacía dentro de su cuerpo que era totalmente diferente a la de una enemiga sino… algo cercano a un aliado, era rara esa sensación que latía en su pecho.

– Mi nombre es Tohsaka Rin – Se presentó con un dulce tono de voz la hermosa dama con una suave sonrisa en su encantador rostro – Si quieres ir al comedor entones sígueme – Godou asintió y entonces empezó a caminar junto con la misteriosa chica de nombre Rin – Así que eres el nuevo alumno de la academia que llego del intercambio ¿eh?, que te parece tu primer día en clase – Preguntó Rin y Godou se quedó pensando mientras hablaba con la misteriosa chica.

Ambos hablaron mientras caminaban por la academia e incluso mientras comían. Una agradable y cálida sensación los rodeaba como si ninguno de los dos fuera un extraño sino un amigo cercano con el cual volver a hablar, en su mirada de vez en cuando se observaba la sorpresa de cómo podrían llevarse tan bien en tan poco tiempo de haberse conocido, pero era todo sorpresivamente tan agradable que ninguno de ellos pudo quejarse.

Los dos continuaron hablando y conociéndose un poco mejor para que así no todo se sintiera tan incómodo. Un ambiente creado para dos personas o para aquellos valientes quienes osaran hablar en la zona de un rey, más solamente Rin fue la única valiente que se había acercado al rey como para poder sentir esa comodidad en su persona, así que simplemente lo disfruto mientras los demás ignoraban al chico de un aura sumamente llamativa.

Cuando la campana sonó y ambos se despidieron para ir a sus clases es que Godou regreso a ese sentimiento de soledad que nacía en su corazón poco a poco como una molesta maldición, más solo sería aquel día en lo que se atrevía a conocer a más y más personas para poder tener amigos con los cuales poder convivir, Shinji y Amari parecían buenas personas con las cuales podría llevarse bien… es esperaba.

Y así fue su primer día de clases, y el siguiente fue igual y el siguiente también y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente así mientras el tiempo pasaba y pasaba una y otra vez como un bucle repitiendo todo como el primer día…

 _HASTA QUE POR FIN HUBO UN CAMBIO_

El hermoso brillo de un nuevo día con los pájaros cantando y los alumnos llegando a la escuela platicando en grupo le daba la imagen de todos los días a Godou. El viento rozando con suavidad su cara mientras observaba a los alumnos entrando con sonrisas mientras él se encontraba callado y pensativo de todo aquello tan aburrido, nunca antes en su vida desearía que un dios hereje despertara y pudiera ir a combatir en su contra. Su deseo de batalla cada día incrementaba por culpa de Leonardo y la extraña sensación que emana de su cuerpo, cada día lo reta a un juego nuevo más pase a todo eso de alguna forma había terminado volviéndose un rival y amigo hasta cierto punto.

La sensación de poder que había sentido la primera vez que había llegado a la escuela había desaparecido y no la volvió a sentir incluso cuando había pasado días y días buscando la causa de dicha sensación, no había encontrado nada y simplemente dejo de importarle al pensar que sea lo que sea que fuera no había provocado nada o solamente era una magia olvidad que se activó y se destruyó por el poder de su magia… o eso era lo que deseaba en realidad.

– Godou – Una animada voz lo nombro y Godou volteo a ver como Shinji y Amari se acercaban a un paso calmado – Buenos días – Amari sonrió dulcemente al saludar a Godou quien se había vuelto un amigos suyo como de Shinji.

– Buenas – Shinji también dio un saludo aunque muy a su manera – Y cual crees que será el juego del día de hoy, ganador-san – Godou sonrió divertido ante el comentario de Shinji sobre la rutina de que Leonardo lo retara para poder vencerlo en una racha de 25 juegos con 25 victorias a favor de Godou y bueno, ninguna a favor de Leonardo.

– Pronto caeremos en un juego de dados posiblemente – Los tres rieron con las broma de Godou mientras caminaban a la escuela para no llegar tarde a su primera clase, aunque muy posiblemente Leonardo los esperara (más correctamente a Godou) para retarlo a un juego y obtener siquiera una victoria en contra de aquel chico nuevo que se rumoreaba era invencible y eso provoco que muchos clubes lo buscaran o retaran solo para ver qué tan hábil era e intentar reclutarlo para el club. Los tres caminaban y Godou entonces observo algo que llamó su atención – Adelántese, acabo de recordar que tengo otra cosa que hacer – La pareja se alzó de hombros y continuaron mientras hablaban de cosas suyas mientras Godou iba a donde algo había llamado su atención.

Parada observando las rosas se encontraba una hermosa joven de un hermoso cabello morado cual amatistas que caía en su espalda hasta antes de los pies con los finales colorados en blanco de curiosa manera mientras con un flequillo milimétrico protegiendo su frente y un largo mechón cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro y debido a su blanca piel brillante es que sus ojos morados resaltaban de encantadora manera, compartía algunas facciones con Rin como lo eran sus facciones finas e inocentes de una niña pequeña o tal vez una dulce hada morada. Su delgado cuerpo cubierto por una camiseta blanca de maga larga debajo de un saco marrón así como una falda del mismo color, era básicamente el uniforme escolar más ella llevaba una bata blanca como de doctora.

– Buenos días Sakura-sensei – La hermosa joven volteo a ver a quien la nombro y una encantadora sonrisa se apodero de su rostro cuando observo a Godou – Saltándose las horas de trabajo, vaya maestra más delincuente tenemos con nosotros, creo que debería decirle algo a los demás maestros – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa de un demonio encantador mientras observaba a una pobre victima para lanzar una maldición.

– Godou-kun no debes de intimidar a una mujer de esa forma – Sakura hizo un tierno puchero cuando escucho la amenaza y una suave sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro – Observar las flores es una actividad que hago antes de entra al trabajo, Godou-kun así que no puedes molestarme – Sakura respondió divertida mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa en rostro que sonrojo levemente a Godou – Como te ha ido en la escuela desde tu llegada – Preguntó Sakura a Godou algo curiosa.

– No tan mal – Respondió Godou con una suave sonrisa – Al menos tengo a dos amigos con los cuales pasar el rato – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa verdadera – Bueno, cuatro contándote a ti y a Rin – Sakura observo a Godou quien se fijó en las hermosas flores que había frente a ambos y Sakura se quedó observando al misterioso joven de intercambio – Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga tarde a la primera clase – Sakura quien estaba distraída con el rostro pensativo del joven asintió mientras Godou se iba alejando.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras observaba al joven rey demonio caminar hasta la academia.

– Tan buena persona que se preocupa mucho por sus compañero más que por uno mismo – Habló cuando Godou estuvo lo suficientemente lejos – Espero que no tenga que perder ese amor tan grande por el pecado de despertarlo, simplemente no se merece ese castigo divino incluso con su pecado de acabar con un dios o un héroe – Sakura volteo su cabeza para ver a Rin parada en su espalda – No creo que pueda continuar con está mentira – Sus ojos brillaban como si le doliera hablar.

– No tenemos otra opción – Respondió Rin con un tono suave a la hermosa joven – El chico es bueno para lidiar con las mujeres – Sakura se sonrojo levemente como para darle a Rin un punto a su punto – Solo faltan 3 días para que todo inicie y los 280 sean buscados y el Sehai no lo aceptara sin importar nada, el pecado que provoco el sistema de protección a los humanos conocido como el código [Moon Cell] así como el poder que provoco activar el código de comando de la [Sehai Senso], un Campiones solo trae desastres a su alrededor – Rin observo a Sakura que paso su rostro entristecido al suelo mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no cayeran – No llores, en el 3er día hasta que nosotras nos alejemos podemos hacer lo que queramos con él… para que tenga un final feliz y para cansarlo lo suficiente para que sea sencillo de asesinar – Rin soltó lo último con suma pena y dolor al imaginar el cuerpo de Godou despedazado por incontables cortes y flechas en su cuerpo.

Ni ella ni Sakura podían hacer más que cumplir con su misión por el bien de la activación de los sistemas operativos del grial y entre ellas estaba la desaparición de aquel demonio quien había despertado aquel artefacto, pero incluso así era difícil asesinarlo o intentarlo cuando lo conoces de cerca y más para las mujeres y más para quienes llevan la magia en su sangre, las mujeres con disposición de bruja parecían ser las más afectadas al misterioso encanto de Godou como sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Ambos caminaron hacía la escuela con un humor ligeramente apagado por lo que era su misión y es que ninguna realmente quería hacerlo, simplemente asesinar a dicho joven era un trabajo realmente difícil para una doncella con sangre de brujas recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Godou había llegado a su salón donde todo el mundo se encontraba sentado esperando a la llegada de la maestra y poder iniciar un nuevo día, abriendo la puerta y esperando a la solicitud de Leo como le era común es que se sorprendió cuando no encontró al andrógino niño que en ocasiones parecía una princesa enamorada delante de la puerta con un juego listo en manos, simplemente entró y observo el asiento vació de Leonardo aunque se encontraba su mochila en su asiento como era costumbre.

– Amari – Godou camino hasta su asiento que se encontraba atrás del de la hermosa chica de rosados cabellos pareja de Shinji – ¿Dónde se encuentra Leonardo? – Debido a que era raro que no estuviera esperándolo en la puerta con un juego, Godou se preocupó un poco por el niño que aunque sabía que debía de mantenerlo vigilado, todavía era una persona a quien podría intentar conocer mejor y volverlo su amigo.

– Fue llamado por la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil por una razón de suma importancia – Amari contesto a la duda de Godou quien se calmó un poco – Al parecer este reto si era un juego de dados de 12 tiros – La chica también revelo el juego con una sonrisa por haber adelantado la declaración de batalla en contra de Godou por parte de Leonardo – Es divertido ver como no sé rinde a la hora de intentar derrotarte, aunque muchas personas han empezado a decir cosas falsas del motivo entre ustedes dos por lo "cercanos" que son – Cuando dijo eso es que Amari puso una distorsionada sonrisa de desagrado y asco que causo interés en Godou.

– y ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – Curioso de los rumores de Leonardo o más concretamente de ambos llamó la atención de Godou – ¿Acaso han dicho algo de mí? – Godou realmente tenía miedo de que la nada lo llamaran como pervertido o como un hombre lujurioso, deseaba saber la posibilidad de que una persona de verdad le dijera algo como eso.

– Algo – Respondió Amari dejando a Godou con duda – Los rumores dicen que Leo-sama lo desafía porque se enamoró de usted y es la mejor forma de que ambos pasen tiempos juntos y que a escondidas usted usa su _enorme_ condición dentro del _campo_ de Leo-sama – Godou ante las palabras de una sonrojada Amari por decir ese tipo de cosas, tenía una mirada desde asombro y casi una ruptura de mente – También hay uno de ti – Godou observo a Amari con esperanza de una buena noticia – Un grupo de chicas ha empezado a esparcir un rumor de que usted es en la cama lo mismo que en la cancha de juegos, una bestia de _enorme_ potencia – Godou se quedó callado cuando se enteró de esos rumores y su expresión demostraba terror ante lo que decían.

Las pláticas fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió y la maestra entro en el salón para dar comienzo a las clases.

* * *

Ya era la 3ra hora y debido a que el maestro falto es que era hora de estudio independiente. La puerta del salón se abrió y mostró a Leonardo quien por algún motivo parecía agitado mientras su ropa estaba toda desaliñada, pero sin importarle nada simplemente camino hasta llegar a su silla y buscar un objeto entre sus bolsas hasta encontrarlos y sonreír felizmente, tomando lo que necesitaba es que fue caminando a donde se encontraba Godou para iniciar la batalla y entonces espero a que contara las reglas para aceptar el reto y que ambos continuaran jugando.

Los hombres empezaron a burlarse levemente mientras decían cosas como el Yaoi-ouji (Príncipe Yaoi [Genero de romance BL (Boy Love/Amor de hombre)]) jugando con el Sukebe-ou (Rey pervertido), Godou realmente se sintió furioso cuando escucho esas cosas y más que nada porque se burlaban de la única persona con el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo cara a cara cuando ellos no intentaban nada.

Al final obtuvo una aplastante victoria en contra de Leonardo quien cayó rendido al suelo suspirando nuevamente con su derrota. Godou con una sonrisa victorioso regreso a su asiento y continuo estudiando con Amari mientras Shinji ayudaba a otras compañeras de clases y a uno que otro compañero varón que necesitaba de su ayuda, entonces continuo el día de manera normal como cualquier otro día común y corriente.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado como cualquier otro monótono día desde su transferencia y caminando entre las calles de Fuyuki para poder llegar a su departamento a terminar la tarea o simplemente descansar un rato ya que hoy descansaba de su trabajo a tiempo parcial, entonces sintiendo que era observado alzó la vista para encontrarse con el culpable de ese sentimiento.

Una hermosa mujer de un hermoso y lacio ligeramente ondulado cabello negro opaco el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas mientras unos mechones caían en su frente y eso resaltaba su piel suavemente bronceada junto con sus negros ojos obsidianas, su rostro monótono pero serio era encantadora con facciones salvajes pero finas que la hacían ver como una mujer peligrosa. La hermosa mujer usaba un traje de monja pues el vestido negro con los finales blancos parecía uno normal más en la llamativa zona del busto se encontraba una cruz dibujada en oro así como un rosario como collar y unos aretes en forma de cruces, lo único que no tenía era el sombrero de monja.

– Así que eres tú quien lo ha despertado – Godou parecía confundido ante las palabras de la hermosa mujer – Sin duda eres una persona digna de nombrarse como el príncipe del caos y con razón "él" se preocupa – Godou se sentía ligeramente confundido mientras su instinto se debatía si era una persona de confianza o un posible enemigo, pero le costaba determinar si esa persona era de confiar – Mi nombre es Kotomine Kirie… veamos si logras obtener un lugar – Godou ladeo la cabeza confundida cuando Kirie dio media vuelta para poder empezar a caminar lejos de donde Godou se encontraba.

En esos momentos Godou se sentía ligeramente nervioso por la monja y decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente a su departamento a descansar y evitar lo mayor que fuera posible encontrarse con esa monja a como diera lugar, aunque debido a su prisa no pudo notar como algunos objetos empezaban a ponerse difusas como si se pixelearan hasta volver a la normalidad en tan solo un parpadeo sin que nadie pudiera notarlo.

 _FALTAN DOS DÍAS_

Nuevamente la rutina diaria empezaba con las pláticas con Shinji y Amari, los retos de Leonardo y las clases aburridas junto con la caminata por el monocromo pasillo hasta el comedor. La finalización de las clases y su camino de regreso a su hogar para poder ir a su hogar por la repentina semana libre de su trabajo a tiempo parcial, simplemente un evento que se repetía una y otra vez como todos los días, nada nuevo y sin vida que le daba un vacío interno.

Su mirada alzada al cielo mientras pensaba en una posibilidad que acabaría con su aburrimiento aun si solo fuera por 10 minutos… pero eso era un arma de doble filo cuando podría invocar a una deidad hereje con eso o simplemente destruir parte de Fuyuki, así que rindiéndose de intentar hacer lo que había pensado es que simplemente fue a su hogar mientras suspiraba de cansada manera.

Una vez en su departamento se acostó en la cama mientras lanzaba su mochila a algún lado y suspiraba de manera aburrida, nunca realmente había deseado que un dios hereje apareciera como ahora. Su instinto de batalla necesitaba ser saciada de alguna manera pero no había forma cuando no aparecía un rival digno de batallar como lo era un dios o incluso un dragón y evitar usar su 100 x 100, más casi parecía infinita la paz que tanto deseaba…

– ¿Por qué me molesta tanta esta paz? – Se preguntó Godou con duda en su voz – Mi mayor deseo y cuando por fin lo estoy por cumplir no puedo hacer más que quejarme y odiarlo – Godou frunció el ceño en ira mientras mordía su labio inferior al punto donde sangre salía de la zona de los caninos – Maldita sea – Gritó Godou mientras apretaba su cama con resentimiento – Maldición – Dejándose llevar por un repentino cansancio mental simplemente durmió.

Su cuerpo descansando en su suave cama totalmente desprevenido sin oportunidad de defenderse si algo decidía atacarlo o sin notar una sombra que observo con una mirada seria sus movimientos, analizaba cada movimiento en su respirar o en su actuar por el bien de cumplir con su función el día de mañana donde todo llegaría a su fin, donde el sistema se activaría y todo empezaría hasta que todo estuviera lleno.

 _FALTA UN DÍA_

Como una película grabada y dispersada simplemente todo era igual y ya no podía soportarlo más y por eso lo había hecho. Incluso cuando su cabeza le había dicho que no lo hiciera su corazón gritaba en pesadez que debía de hacerlo y por eso se encontraba en ese lugar, incluso cuando iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía es que eso estaba pasando.

Se había saltado la escuela y se encontraba en una zona donde salvo por vida animal no había presencia de algún otro ser vivo y eso le daba libertad para hacer aquel imperdonable pecado, pero ya no podía tolerar más la rutina que había estado viviendo durante tanto maldito tiempo así que pensaba dejar todo libre con aquella descarada idea que se le había ocurrido, ya no le importaba las consecuencias simplemente pensaba en obtener algo de diversión que solo podía obtener cuando estaba totalmente serio y por eso canto palabras de poder que solo serían parte de su pecado… pero eso ya no le importaba.

– _"Oh viento, rápidamente transmite el edicto del rey"_ – Un poder de color blanco puro con toques grises empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Godou mientras las nubes oscuras de la tormenta obtenían dominio del cielo – _"Yo ordeno como rey. ¡Ven a luchar a mi lado, Lancelot du Lac!"_ – Cuando las palabras de poder fueron cantadas y su derecho divino activado es que un poderoso rayo blanco golpeo el suelo delante de él y una figura femenina sumamente hermosa apareció en el campo de batalla.

Una hermosa mujer con rasgos caucásicos de apariencia juvenil del cual ningún humano se atrevería a apostar quien tenía un corto cabello rubio cual oro que no superaba el cuello con dos trenzas cayendo a los lados de su rostro y unos mechones cayendo sobre su frente y resaltaba su orbes azules cual hermosos lapislázulis, su rostro encantador pero con suaves facciones salvajes dignas de una bella diosa guerrera o la reina de las amazonas. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por una brillante armadura plateada que cubría su cuerpo y en su mano derecha una lanza, la hermosa mujer montaba un hermoso caballo blanco y de azules ojos, una bestia divina sumamente hermoso digno de un corcel del color de las nubes.

– ¿Para qué me ha invocado, mi rey? – Lancelot observo confundida a su maestro quien al parecer la había invocado aun cuando no había ninguna batalla.

– Tengo que pedirte un enorme favor Lancelot – Habló Godou ligeramente avergonzado pero con cierta impaciencia que noto Lancelot – Pelea en contra mía – Lancelot abrió los ojos de gran manera incrédula de lo que había escuchado, más su corazón se sentía capaz de dar un baile de felicidad ante las palabras de su rey.

– De acuerdo – Lancelot no pensaba discutir en contra de su rey cuando este deseaba pelear con tanta intensidad.

Así es que ambos iniciaron sus propios cánticos para incrementar su poder y obtener un duelo interesante.

* * *

Godou se encontraba en su cama con una satisfactoria sonrisa mientras el cielo se despejaba tras su larga batalla en contra de Lancelot y vaya que valió la pena cuando pudo disfrutar de una buena batalla que despertó su verdadero yo incluso por solo 10 minutos, pero tendría que estar alerta debido a que el activar su poder podría atraer la atención de un dios hereje de gran fuerza y en caso de no aparecer hoy, se fijaría en dar poco a poco el poder que tenía a Lancelot para que su cuerpo poco a poco se fuera curando de su batalla.

No podía creer lo que había hecho y no pensaba en quejarse cuando se había entretenido tanto. Una sensación lo invadía desde dentro confuso del placer por la batalla que había tenido aquel día y los posibles resultado, simplemente decidió vivir el momento hasta que las últimas llamas de desesperación se apagaran repentinamente, por el momento lo mejor era olvidar lo todo y dormir para regresar a la aburrida vida escolar de mañana.

 _CERO DÍAS RESTANTES_

Un hermoso día como cualquier otro daba inicio y Godou caminaba con una sonrisa animada como su primer día en Fuyuki, todo cansancio había desaparecido de su cuerpo tras la corta batalla de 10 minutos contra de Lancelot que tuvo el otro día. La fresca sensación del viento tocando con cariño su mejillas así como hacía bailar su cabello, la calidez del sol tocando su cuerpo mientras observaba a sus compañeros entrar en la academia platicando con otras personas, simplemente todo encanto monótono ya había desaparecido por completo gracias a la liberación de estrés.

Simplemente camino hasta su salón y observo a Leonardo con una sonrisa preparando un juego de cartas para retarlo y Godou acepto mientras la maestra llegaba y como los duelos entre el príncipe (Leonardo) y el rey (Godou) eran entretenidos, todos sus compañeros incluyendo Amari y Shinji se acercaron para ver si por fin el príncipe tomaría la corona del rey con una victoria en sus manos o nuevamente el rey obtendría la victoria.

Así pasaron los minutos mientras aparentemente se hacían apuestas de ambas partes donde muchos chicos apoyaban a Leonardo y las chicas apostaban a Godou. El duelo era bastante reñido así que muchas personas observaban atentamente cada jugada de los dos participantes hasta que la diosa de la victoria por fin sonreía a un lado, entonces Godou nuevamente se llevó la victoria en el juego donde los chicos gruñían por haber perdido y las mujeres celebraban la victoria de Godou.

Una salvaje sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras la puerta del salón se abre y la maestra entra para callar a todos y hacer que vuelvan a sus asientes, un hermoso día lleno de esperanzas de una nueva vida con una emoción perdida en el corazón… lástima que solo era un letargo.

Pasaron las mismas clases de siempre con los mismos maestros hasta el sonido de la campana que daba inició al descanso. Los alumnos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar como si fueran maquinas siguiendo una programación establecida, pero Godou simplemente paso de esos pensamientos y observo a Amari quien hablaba con Shinji quien al parecer se iría a ver algo con quien parecía ser un amigo suyo y Amari camino hasta donde se encontraba Godou.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron del salón para poder ir a caminar por el monocromo pasillo hasta la cafetería donde se sentarían a comer mientras esperaban a Shinji.

– Hoy quiero comer en la azotea – Godou volteó a ver a Amari quien dijo eso con una hermosa sonrisa – Ya le dije a Shinji que ahí nos reuniríamos cuando acabara con su asunto pendiente así que hoy comeremos en la azotea – Godou asintió mientras mantenía una sonrisa en cara observando que Amari la devolvió.

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería y pedir su comida mediante el menú del día y una vez obtuvieron su comida es que salieron de la estancia de comida para ir a la zona superior donde estarían almorzando.

No era raro ver que gente no se encontraba cerca de las escaleras a la azotea cuando realmente no hay permiso para que la gente vaya a ese lugar y solamente iban aquellos con permiso de un maestro, parejas para hacer cosas subidas de tono y prohibidas así como algunos que otros alumnos que solamente suben por subir.

– Godou – El nombrado volteó a ver a Amari quien lo nombro y entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus labios fueron capturados por Amari quien se puso en puntas, los ojos de Godou se abrieron en sorpresa ante dicha acción que no había venido venir de la hermosa joven de rosados cabellos

Solo era un cálido choque entre los labios de ambos, pero para Godou eso conllevaba a un mar de emociones que se veían en su rostro. Incredibilidad, sorpresa, preocupación, tristeza, duda y muchas más ante lo que pasaba y entonces alejo con cuidado a la hermosa joven con el tacto con el que agarraría una flor.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Amari? – Preguntó Godou algo sonrojado por el acto pero con un tono entre enojado y decepcionado – Shinji se enfadaría su hubiera visto esto… dime que fue un accidente – Dijo Godou casi como una súplica a la hermosa joven.

– No fue un accidente – Respondió Amari observando como hipnotizada los ojos de Godou – Yo simplemente soy este tipo de mujer… como lo es mi madre – Godou puso observar la pena y dolor de Amari en sus palabras – Me aprovecho de las personas más débiles que yo para así poder continuar donde estoy sin importarme nada más, Shinji simplemente era una persona a la cual usaba porque era "el mejor" antes de que tú o Leo-sama llegaran – Amari levanto su rostro con una mirada fija en Godou – Pero ahora solo puedo pensar en ti, tu y yo juntos.

– Eso no es posible Amari – Respondió Godou con un tono decepcionado – Eres la novia de mi amigo y no puedo hacerle esto a Shinji – Antes de que Amari pudiera decir algo es que Godou se fue dejando a Amari parada en su lugar, Godou por su parte se encontraba caminando por los extensos caminos de la academia.

Su vista paso a un hermoso conjunto de cabello negro y morado que hablaba enfrente de la enfermería y entonces reconoció a las dos hermosas damas conocidas como Rin y Sakura, entonces con una sonrisa camino hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

– Sakura-sensei y Rin-san, buenas tardes – Las nombradas voltearon a ver al dueño de dicha voz y una suave aunque algo culpable sonrisa apareció en los hermosos labios de ambas jóvenes.

– Buenas tardes Godou-san – Sakura saludo al joven con una tierna sonrisa.

– Hola – Rin por su parte saludo al chico con un tono despreocupado pero con un tono cercano – Que pasa con esa mirada, casi pareciera que cometiste un crimen – Godou soltó suspiro cuando escucho lo que Rin dijo, al final era mejor hablar con alguien de confianza.

– La verdad es que acaba de pasar algo que no me es fácil de decir – Las dos chicas observaron a Godou quien dijo esas palabras con un tono ligeramente triste y entonces decidieron entrar en la enfermería y hablar, donde Godou les contó por qué se encontraba desanimado.

– Ya veo – Comentó Sakura con un tono suave mientras terminaba de escuchar lo que aquel chico de cabellos azabaches decía – Pero no debes de sentirte así cuando fue culpa de Amari y no tuya, lo único que tienes que hacer es darle a entender a Amari que lo que siente por ti es solo una ilusión o meramente una atracción física más que emocional – Godou dio un sorbo a su té mientras escuchaba a Sakura quien hablaba con un tono entre maternal y fraternal.

Godou se terminó su tasa de té y entonces su cuerpo sintió una familiar sensación de entumecimiento como cuando había sido drogado por Liliana para que ella hablara con Athena, su cuerpo no podía moverse y se sentía pesado como si todo él estuviera hecho de acero puro.

– Es bueno que esto haya funcionado tan bien – Godou observo a Rin quien tenía una mirada cómplice y con cierta culpa en su mirar, Godou entonces frunció el ceño enfadado y sin entender nada – No te preocupes, antes de que todo de inicio pensamos darte un buen último recuerdo – Con esas palabras es que Rin y Sakura tomaron a Godou de los hombros y con esfuerzo lo llevaron a una de las camas.

– ¿Por qué… hacen… esto? – Preguntó Godou con un tono cansado debido a la droga que había tomado, entonces las dos hermosas niñas pusieron una triste sonrisa.

Ninguna dijo nada y simplemente hicieron algo que dejo rojo a Godou en su totalidad.

Sakura y Rin poco a poco se empezaron a desvestir con cuidado. Sakura elimino su bata para dejarla en una silla y entonces poco a poco empezó a desabrochar sus botones de su saco y dejar expuesta su playera blanca donde su busto ligeramente grande era más notorio, Godou podía observar cómo se transparentaba y dejaba ver que llevaba un sujetador rosado más cierta zona se revelaba y entonces Sakura repitió el acto de su saco con su playera, con movimientos lentos fue a su falda para desabrocharla y dejarla caer para mostrar unas bragas del color de su sujetador, con cuidado se eliminó de las últimas dos prendas quedando desnuda con su pecho de copa-DD y sus rosados pezones erectos mientras su rostro se volvía de un color carmesí.

Rin copio los movimientos de Sakura donde poco a poco eliminaba su saco marrón y dejaba su transparente playera que revelaba un sujetador negro bastante sugestivo pegándose a su cuerpo, entonces eliminando su playera dejo expuesto su vientre delgado así como su pequeño pecho comparado con Sakura, entonces Rin se liberó de su falda pero como llevaba pantimedias es que con cuidado tomo la parte baja para abrirla y dejar expuesto unas bragas negras sumamente eróticas y Tohsaka simplemente movió a un lado la tela para dejar expuesto su cerrada intimidad.

Las dos hermosas jóvenes que se encontraban casi como dios las trajo al mundo es que caminaron hasta la cama donde Godou se encontraba mientras intentaba liberarse de la droga mágica en su cuerpo, ambas mujeres se pusieron a los lados de Godou y Sakura movió su mano derecho para alzar la camisa de Godou mostrando su cuerpo bien trabajado pero sin ser exagerado, mientras Rin bajaba y sentía algo duro entre los pantalones de Godou y ambas procedieron a terminar lo que tenían planeado.

0-0-0-0-FUERA DE LA HISTORIA-0-0-0-0

Se ve como muchos fanáticos de Rin y Sakura están esperando a que el Sr. Escritor empiece con los zukulento y Mr. Escritor volteo a verlos.

"Lo digo de una vez para que lo sepan, no planeo escribir el Lemon" Las personas al instante empezaron a lanzar cosas entre ellas tomates "No importa que me lancen que no planeo hacerlo, así que acéptenlo"

0-0-0-0-DE REGRESO A LA HISTORIA-0-0-0-0

El tiempo pasaba y la escuela había llegado a su final y en la enfermería se encontraban Sakura y Rin descansando en el pecho de Godou mientras el rastro de su acción todavía continuaba en sus cuerpos, Godou se encontraba con una mirada cansada por la droga y enfurecida como confundida por lo que había pasado y entonces una sensación empezó a invadir su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor parecía volverse con una misteriosa energía que causo cierta preocupación en Godou, entonces Rin y Sakura se levantaron.

– Ya llego la hora – Comentó Sakura con un tono entristecido – Lo lamento Godou-senpai – Con tristeza en su mirada Sakura dio nuevamente un beso en los labios de Godou, pero el rey demonio estaba confundido.

Sakura se levantó y fue a tomar su ropa junto con Rin y entonces Sakura salió entristecida de la enfermería dejando a Godou y Rin solos, entonces la chica de cabellos negros fue a donde se encontraba Godou quien la observaba entre enfadado como confundido, se suponía que eran amigos y ahora resulta que buscaban hacer algo que las relacionaba con está misteriosa energía que invadía la escuela.

– Creo que es mucho pedir el que no nos odies ¿verdad? – Habló Rin mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba observando los orbes obsidianas de Godou – Al menos te pido que no la odies a ella y que solo me odies a mí, todo esto es por el bien de la humanidad… no, tal vez solo es una excusa nuestra para poder hacer esto – Una triste sonrisa nació de los pequeños labios de Rin – Quiero que sepas que siempre te considere un amigo o algo más que eso – Rin unió sus labios con los de Godou y Godou sintió como una cálida sensación se introducía en su cuerpo – Con esto podrás moverte dentro de un tiempo – Godou observo el rostro de Rin quien no dejaba el semblante triste o con culpa – Adiós – Rin entonces se levantó y como Sakura salió de la enfermería.

Godou entonces sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba movilidad y entonces se levantó como pudo mientras esperaba a que toda la droga fuera liberada de su cuerpo, pero tenía que encontrar a Sakura y Rin para entender que estaba pasando o por qué habían hecho esas cosas tan de la nada y más con esas miradas, habían tantas dudas y cuando logro salir de la enfermería…

– Pero que… – Los ojos de Godou se abrieron cuando observo cadáveres de muchos alumnos fuera de donde se encontraba y entonces empezó a caminar sumamente herido por los pasillos hasta que encontró a uno de los responsables.

Un tipo de sombra con forma humana se encontraba en los pasillos y llevaba consigo una lanza con un poder cercano al e Ame no Murakumo pero era bastante más débil, incluso Lancelot podría superar con facilidad el poder de aquel ser de cuerpo sombrío como si fuera de sementó o gravilla, más la sombra al detectar la presencia del ser de inmenso poder se giró para mostrar que no tenía rostro alguno sino que la zona de sus ojos estaba vacía y solo se encontraba su nariz y boca.

La lanza del ente de la nada empezó a brillar y Godou pudo sentir un enorme peligro proveniente de la lanza. Debido a que su cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado de la potente droga es que no podría esquivar el ataque más tampoco pensaba rendirse y morir así, entonces cuando la lanza fue lanzada en contra de Godou es que el rey demonio rápidamente hizo un cántico.

– " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Cantando las palabras de hechizo provoco que una hermosa espada azabache apareciera en la mano derecha de Godou y la espada movió la mano del joven para detener la lanza.

El choque entre la punta de la lanza contra el filo de la espada provoco una onda de choque bastante fuerte como para romper las ventanas del pasillo. Godou rápidamente alejo la lanza debido a que Murakumo portaba una fuerza de **[acero]** superior al de la lanza y dado que Ame no Murakumo controlaba los movimientos del cuerpo debilitado de Godou es que lo movió hacía adelante para cortar a la sombra a la mitad.

Godou suspiro cuando el enemigo había sido destruido, peor le había parecido tan sencillo que era imposible…

– *buagh* - Godou de la nada escupió sangre cuando seis lanzas y nueve flechas atravesaron su abdomen y entonces observo su espalda donde se encontraban más de las sombras con nuevas armas preparadas para eliminar al Campione – Malditos – Ante la sensación de derrota e impotencia que tenía en esos momentos es que Godou incremento su poder más y más.

Ame no Murakumo se preparó nuevamente para la oleada de enemigos y entonces empezó a mover el cuerpo de Godou con tal de vencer a sus rivales. Con su sagrado y poderoso filo lograba destruir las flechas y evitar el ataque de las lanzas, más algunas pasaban y dañaban a Godou de basta manera, entonces Ame logro destruir a muchas de las sombras pero estas aparecían más y más como si no hubiera final alguno.

– Esto no tiene fin – Habló un cansado Godou mientras del rabillo de sus labios caía sangre – Algo debe de estar invocando a estas cosas… pero no puedo moverme lo suficiente… como para poder encontrarlo – Godou sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que su conciencia abandonara su cuerpo y entonces la imagen de un **[Semental Blanco]** apareció en su cabeza – "¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria!, ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo veloz luminoso!, ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!" – Nuevas palabras de poder fueron cantadas y un segundo sol apareció en lo alto del cielo – Murakumo – La espada no dijo nada más entendía lo que su rey deseaba y uso su habilidad para robar autoridades y combinarlas con él para formar una espada azabache con el filo blanco ardiente por las llamas del sol – _"Oh viento, rápidamente transmite el edicto del rey"_ – Un poder de color blanco puro con toques grises empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Godou mientras las nubes oscuras de la tormenta obtenían dominio del cielo – _"Yo ordeno como rey. ¡Ven a luchar a mi lado, Lancelot du Lac!"_ – Un rayo cayó en la escuela y entonces apareció la hermosa caballero rubia observando a su sueño sorprendida.

– Mi rey – Lancelot había sido invocada y entonces observo el estado de Godou con diversas lanzas y flechas clavadas en su cuerpo mientras sangre corría por su cuerpo, entonces noto como las sombras se acercaban con un mayor número y aunque esas cosas debían de ser de un nivel menor que los ancestros divinos, sus armas tenían el poder de un armas sagrada como Murakumo lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar el cuerpo de Campiones incluso con sus defensas mágicas o huesos duros cual acero.

– Lancelot – La nombrada volteó a ver a su señor otra vez con tristeza en sus ojos mientras Godou sonreía débilmente, entonces Godou tomo a Ame no Murakumo y la extendió hasta Lancelot du Lac que parecía confundida – Me recuperare con la **[Oveja]** … incluso si muero… pero a menos que… detengamos lo que… llama a estas sombras… la muerte continuara… busca y acaba con… aquello que invoca a estas cosas – Ordeno Godou mientras se levantaba con sus piernas temblorosas y sujetándose de las paredes.

– Pero usted no podrá resistir así – Lancelot no deseaba abandonar a su amo en la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, pero Godou sonrió suavemente mientras observaba a Lancelot y caminaba a donde ella.

Lancelot ayudo a Godou mientras desea que dejara de moverse para que ella pudiera ayudarlo a escapar con su caballo, pero Godou no pensaba que fuera una buena idea porque tardaría un día entero para volver a invocarla. Godou se acercó a Lancelot y debido a su instinto de batalla como el calor del momento es que unió sus labios con los de Lancelot quien sorprendida simplemente cerro los ojos y acepto el dulce beso de su amo incluso con el sabor a hierro que se sentía de su boca y lengua, entonces Godou se separó y observo a los ojos a Lancelot para poner una mirada ligeramente seria que pretendía ocultar un sentimiento de culpabilidad por hacerle hacer algo que ella no quería.

– Obedece – Lancelot asintió mientras su rostro se entristecía – Busca a quién o qué… haya invocado a estas *buagh* - Escupiendo un poco de sangre por las heridas de su cuerpo es que Lancelot tomo con cuidado a Godou y este observo a la hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos cual oro – Búscalo y destrúyelo con Ame no Murakumo – Lancelot podía ver la seriedad con la que Godou hablaba acerca de cumplir con su misión y Godou notando eso es que sonrió suavemente una vez más – No te preocupes por mí – Lancelot observo a Godou y este se acercó para besar su frente con cariño – No pienso morir de esta forma… sobreviviré de alguna forma… así que… por favor…

Lancelot observo a Godou y con una entristecida sonrisa asintió para invocar a su fiel corcel y subirse para romper una ventana y salir volando hasta las nubes.

Godou sonrió felizmente cuando Lancelot dejo la zona donde se encontraba y entonces Godou observo a cada uno de los fantasmas con armas sagradas que se encontraban delante de él y no pensaba perder contra seres inferiores a sus iguales, su cuerpo reunió poder divino mientras un inmenso dolor golpeaba su cerebro debido a la activación de una segunda encarnación de las diez formas de la victoria.

– Ni crean que les daré… el placer de derrotarme – Incluso con aquel dolor que pareciera que podría destruir su cabeza es que canto palabras de poder - _"Todos los enemigos delante de mí, me tienen miedo. ¡Todos los pecadores temblarán ante mi poder! ¡Ahora es el momento, de que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos, y el poder de mil camellos! ¡El gran símbolo de mi poder es el del camello feroz!"_ – La imagen de un **[Camello]** apareció en su cabeza y su cuerpo se volvió más resistente y sus piernas obtuvieron una nueva fuerza y con esa encarnación Godou pensaba dar caza a sus rivales.

* * *

Lancelot observo a todos lados en búsqueda de aquello que invocaba a los seres fantasmales con los cuales su señor peleaba. Observando su alrededor es que una presencia o esencia ligeramente familiar se encontraba a su alrededor, observando a todos lados en búsqueda del ser o cosa responsable de ellos y entonces un recuerdo la golpeo, la imagen de una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios atado en rizos apareció en su cabeza.

– Es verdad – Comentó Lancelot – Esta sensación es parecida a la de mi querida hija y eso significa – Observando el cielo es que podía sentir todavía más fuerte la presencia de quien era el responsable de lo que sucedía en Fuyuki, rápidamente alzó vuelo al centro del cielo y lo atravesó con ayuda de la ardiente espada como el sol y entonces observo un mundo oscuro con un tipo de cuadro negro en el centro – Así que eso es lo que está causando esto ¿eh? – Lancelot podía sentir que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para permanecer en el mundo terrenal y debía darse prisa.

Activando la velocidad divina es que su caballo a rápida velocidad fue volando hacía el cuadro con la clara intención de destruirlo con la espada solar, entonces cuando la punta de la espada choco contra el corazón de dicha realidad, una onda de poder nació.

Arriba del cuadro se formó entonces un tipo de reloj dorado y las manecillas que se encontraban en la hora actual del mundo terrenal empezó a moverse, pero en vez de moverse hacia adelante como el tiempo debía de fluir normalmente, las agujas del reloj empezaron a moverse en dirección opuesta como si estuviera regresando en el tiempo y cada ser vivo retrocedía con eso, entonces las agujas se movían y se movían hasta que se detuvieron y un brillo de color blanco es que todo había regresado a ser antes del evento.

 _FALTAN 3 DÍAS_

– Lancelot – Godou se levantó en la cama de su departamento mientras observaba a su alrededor – Creo que tuve un muy mal sueño – Comentó Godou mientras se tocaba la cabeza que de verdad le dolía, entonces su vista paso a la hora del reloj y se levantó para poder disfrutar de un nuevo día de clases.

* * *

El hermoso brillo de un nuevo día con los pájaros cantando y los alumnos llegando a la escuela platicando en grupo le daba la imagen de todos los días a Godou. El viento rozando con suavidad su cara mientras observaba a los alumnos entrando con sonrisas mientras él se encontraba callado y pensativo de todo aquello tan aburrido, nunca antes en su vida desearía que un dios hereje despertara y pudiera ir a combatir en su contra. Su deseo de batalla cada día incrementaba por culpa de Leonardo y la extraña sensación que emana de su cuerpo, cada día lo reta a un juego nuevo más pase a todo eso de alguna forma había terminado volviéndose un rival y amigo hasta cierto punto.

La sensación de poder que había sentido la primera vez que había llegado a la escuela había desaparecido y no la volvió a sentir incluso cuando había pasado días y días buscando la causa de dicha sensación, no había encontrado nada y simplemente dejo de importarle al pensar que sea lo que sea que fuera no había provocado nada o solamente era una magia olvidad que se activó y se destruyó por el poder de su magia… o eso era lo que deseaba en realidad.

– Godou – Una animada voz lo nombro y Godou volteo a ver como Shinji y Amari se acercaban a un paso calmado – Buenos días – Amari sonrió dulcemente al saludar a Godou quien se había vuelto un amigos suyo como de Shinji.

– Buenas – Shinji también dio un saludo aunque muy a su manera – Y cual crees que será el juego del día de hoy, ganador-san – Godou sonrió divertido ante el comentario de Shinji sobre la rutina de que Leonardo lo retara para poder vencerlo en una racha de 25 juegos con 25 victorias a favor de Godou y bueno, ninguna a favor de Leonardo.

– Pronto caeremos en un juego de dados posiblemente – Los tres rieron con las broma de Godou mientras caminaban a la escuela para no llegar tarde a su primera clase, aunque muy posiblemente Leonardo los esperara (más correctamente a Godou) para retarlo a un juego y obtener siquiera una victoria en contra de aquel chico nuevo que se rumoreaba era invencible y eso provoco que muchos clubes lo buscaran o retaran solo para ver qué tan hábil era e intentar reclutarlo para el club. Los tres caminaban y Godou entonces observo algo que llamó su atención – Adelántese, acabo de recordar que tengo otra cosa que hacer – La pareja se alzó de hombros y continuaron mientras hablaban de cosas suyas mientras Godou iba a donde algo había llamado su atención y eso era Sakura quien se encontraba observando las flores de la entrada de la academia.

– Buenos días Sakura-sensei – La hermosa joven volteo a ver a quien la nombro y una encantadora sonrisa se apodero de su rostro cuando observo a Godou – Saltándose las horas de trabajo, vaya maestra más delincuente tenemos con nosotros, creo que debería decirle algo a los demás maestros – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa de un demonio encantador mientras observaba a una pobre victima para lanzar una maldición.

– Godou-kun no debes de intimidar a una mujer de esa forma – Sakura hizo un tierno puchero cuando escucho la amenaza y una suave sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro – Observar las flores es una actividad que hago antes de entra al trabajo, Godou-kun así que no puedes molestarme – Sakura respondió divertida mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa en rostro que sonrojo levemente a Godou – Como te ha ido en la escuela desde tu llegada – Preguntó Sakura a Godou algo curiosa.

– No tan mal – Respondió Godou con una suave sonrisa – Al menos tengo a dos amigos con los cuales pasar el rato – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa verdadera – Bueno, cuatro contándote a ti y a Rin – Sakura observo a Godou quien se fijó en las hermosas flores que había frente a ambos y Sakura se quedó observando al misterioso joven de intercambio – Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga tarde a la primera clase – Sakura quien estaba distraída con el rostro pensativo del joven asintió mientras Godou se iba alejando.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras observaba al joven rey demonio caminar hasta la academia.

– Tan buena persona que se preocupa mucho por sus compañero más que por uno mismo – Habló cuando Godou estuvo lo suficientemente lejos – Espero que no tenga que perder ese amor tan grande por el pecado de despertarlo, simplemente no se merece ese castigo divino incluso con su pecado de acabar con un dios o un héroe – Sakura volteo su cabeza para ver a Rin parada en su espalda – No creo que pueda continuar con está mentira – Sus ojos brillaban como si le doliera hablar.

– No tenemos otra opción – Respondió Rin con un tono suave a la hermosa joven – El chico es bueno para lidiar con las mujeres – Sakura se sonrojo levemente como para darle a Rin un punto a su punto – Solo faltan 3 días para que todo inicie y los 280 sean buscados y el Sehai no lo aceptara sin importar nada, el pecado que provoco el sistema de protección a los humanos conocido como el código **[Moon Cell]** así como el poder que provoco activar el código de comando de la [Sehai Senso], un Campiones solo trae desastres a su alrededor – Rin observo a Sakura que paso su rostro entristecido al suelo mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no cayeran – No llores, en el 3er día hasta que nosotras nos alejemos podemos hacer lo que queramos con él… para que tenga un final feliz y para cansarlo lo suficiente para que sea sencillo de asesinar – Rin soltó lo último con suma pena y dolor al imaginar el cuerpo de Godou despedazado por incontables cortes y flechas en su cuerpo.

Ni ella ni Sakura podían hacer más que cumplir con su misión por el bien de la activación de los sistemas operativos del grial y entre ellas estaba la desaparición de aquel demonio quien había despertado aquel artefacto, pero incluso así era difícil asesinarlo o intentarlo cuando lo conoces de cerca y más para las mujeres y más para quienes llevan la magia en su sangre, las mujeres con disposición de bruja parecían ser las más afectadas al misterioso encanto de Godou como sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Ambos caminaron hacía la escuela con un humor ligeramente apagado por lo que era su misión y es que ninguna realmente quería hacerlo, simplemente asesinar a dicho joven era un trabajo realmente difícil para una doncella con sangre de brujas recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Godou había llegado a su salón donde todo el mundo se encontraba sentado esperando a la llegada de la maestra y poder iniciar un nuevo día, abriendo la puerta y esperando a la solicitud de Leo como le era común es que se sorprendió cuando no encontró al andrógino niño que en ocasiones parecía una princesa enamorada delante de la puerta con un juego listo en manos, simplemente entró y observo el asiento vació de Leonardo aunque se encontraba su mochila en su asiento como era costumbre.

– Amari – Godou camino hasta su asiento que se encontraba atrás del de la hermosa chica de rosados cabellos pareja de Shinji – ¿Dónde se encuentra Leonardo? – Debido a que era raro que no estuviera esperándolo en la puerta con un juego, Godou se preocupó un poco por el niño que aunque sabía que debía de mantenerlo vigilado, todavía era una persona a quien podría intentar conocer mejor y volverlo su amigo.

– Fue llamado por la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil por una razón de suma importancia – Amari contesto a la duda de Godou quien se calmó un poco – Al parecer este reto si era un juego de dados de 12 tiros – La chica también revelo el juego con una sonrisa por haber adelantado la declaración de batalla en contra de Godou por parte de Leonardo – Es divertido ver como no sé rinde a la hora de intentar derrotarte, aunque muchas personas han empezado a decir cosas falsas del motivo entre ustedes dos por lo "cercanos" que son – Cuando dijo eso es que Amari puso una distorsionada sonrisa de desagrado y asco que causo interés en Godou.

– y ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – Curioso de los rumores de Leonardo o más concretamente de ambos llamó la atención de Godou – ¿Acaso han dicho algo de mí? – Godou realmente tenía miedo de que la nada lo llamaran como pervertido o como un hombre lujurioso, deseaba saber la posibilidad de que una persona de verdad le dijera algo como eso.

– Algo – Respondió Amari dejando a Godou con duda – Los rumores dicen que Leo-sama lo desafía porque se enamoró de usted y es la mejor forma de que ambos pasen tiempos juntos y que a escondidas usted usa su _enorme_ condición dentro del _campo_ de Leo-sama – Godou ante las palabras de una sonrojada Amari por decir ese tipo de cosas, tenía una mirada desde asombro y casi una ruptura de mente – También hay uno de ti – Godou observo a Amari con esperanza de una buena noticia – Un grupo de chicas ha empezado a esparcir un rumor de que usted es en la cama lo mismo que en la cancha de juegos, una bestia de _enorme_ potencia – Godou se quedó callado cuando se enteró de esos rumores y su expresión demostraba terror ante lo que decían.

Las pláticas fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió y la maestra entro en el salón para dar comienzo a las clases.

* * *

Ya era la 3ra hora y debido a que el maestro falto es que era hora de estudio independiente. La puerta del salón se abrió y mostró a Leonardo quien por algún motivo parecía agitado mientras su ropa estaba toda desaliñada, pero sin importarle nada simplemente camino hasta llegar a su silla y buscar un objeto entre sus bolsas hasta encontrarlos y sonreír felizmente, tomando lo que necesitaba es que fue caminando a donde se encontraba Godou para iniciar la batalla y entonces espero a que contara las reglas para aceptar el reto y que ambos continuaran jugando.

Los hombres empezaron a burlarse levemente mientras decían cosas como el Yaoi- jugando con el Sukebe-ou, Godou realmente se sintió furioso cuando escucho esas cosas y más que nada porque se burlaban de la única persona con el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo cara a cara cuando ellos no intentaban nada.

Al final obtuvo una aplastante victoria en contra de Leonardo quien cayó rendido al suelo suspirando nuevamente con su derrota. Godou con una sonrisa victorioso regreso a su asiento y continuo estudiando con Amari mientras Shinji ayudaba a otras compañeras de clases y a uno que otro compañero varón que necesitaba de su ayuda, entonces continuo el día de manera normal como cualquier otro día común y corriente.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado como cualquier otro monótono día desde su transferencia y caminando entre las calles de Fuyuki para poder llegar a su departamento a terminar la tarea o simplemente descansar un rato ya que hoy descansaba de su trabajo a tiempo parcial, entonces sintiendo que era observado alzó la vista para encontrarse con el culpable de ese sentimiento y observo a Kotomine.

– Así que eres tú quien lo ha despertado – Godou parecía confundido ante las palabras de la hermosa mujer – Sin duda eres una persona digna de nombrarse como el príncipe del caos y con razón "él" se preocupa – Godou se sentía ligeramente confundido mientras su instinto se debatía si era una persona de confianza o un posible enemigo, pero le costaba determinar si esa persona era de confiar – Mi nombre es Kotomine Kirie… veamos si logras obtener un lugar – Godou ladeo la cabeza confundida cuando Kirie dio media vuelta para poder empezar a caminar lejos de donde Godou se encontraba.

En esos momentos Godou se sentía ligeramente nervioso por la monja y decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente a su departamento a descansar y evitar lo mayor que fuera posible encontrarse con esa monja a como diera lugar, aunque debido a su prisa no pudo notar como algunos objetos empezaban a ponerse difusas como si se pixelearan hasta volver a la normalidad en tan solo un parpadeo sin que nadie pudiera notarlo.

Entonces Godou se detuvo mientras observaba su espalda, como si ya hubiera vivido aquel día anteriormente. Su instinto le decía de ser cuidadoso pero no entendía de qué y ciertamente era un caos en su cabeza en dichos momentos.

Y así continuo el evento una y otra vez. Los tres días se repetían (Acabo de recordar Majoras Mask) con los mismos eventos una y otra y otra vez, mientras eso se repetía es que Godou cambiaba poco a poco, como si cada vez que el mundo se reseteaba su personalidad cambiaba, al final simplemente quedo un caparazón vacío con un instinto de batalla y victoria que saciar sea con retos o peleas, incluso encontrar a una hermosa mujer con la cual tener un poco de diversión.

La emoción y placer de la batalla que se repetía en el penúltimo día contra Lancelot y su instinto de combate para sobrevivir en contra de los fantasmas habían despertado la verdadera personalidad de Godou, mostraba sus deseos de batalla cada vez que el mundo regresaba al primer día donde con sonrisas demostraba al mundo que él era el victorioso hombre que nunca ha conocido la derrota.

El placer de sus encuentros con Amari, Rin y Sakura en el último día habían despertado ese lado pervertido y lascivo que su moral había ocultado. Cada vez que regresaba al 3er día poco a poco era más abierto y liberal con sus expresiones subidas de tono y al final no le importaba nada el hecho de que dijera ni a quien se lo digiera, simplemente diría lo que deseaba, aunque si Liliana viera eso hablaría de como Godou de verdad pareciera buscar a hermosas mujeres para su baño de champan.

Pero lo peor de todo es que con cada sueño parte de su propio pasado se volvía difuso o borroso haciéndole difícil recordar cosas, incluso sus amadas compañeras poco a poco salían de su mente quedando como vagos recuerdos de una paleta de colores brillantes que de vez en cuando le hacían sentir extraño cuando se encontraba con una mujer, su corazón se sentía tan mal pero él no entendía el porqué.

* * *

EN EL PRESENTE

 _FALTAN 3 DÍAS_

El hermoso brillo del sol con las blancas nubes que pasaban en lo alto del cielo mientras el viento ligeramente salvaje provocaba un movimiento en los árboles. El canto de los pájaros volando y el sonido de los pasos de las personas era algo tan normal y rutinario… ¿Cuando fue que se cansó de eso? Porque toda esa paz le molestaba en lo más profundo de su pecho, como si lo detestara y quisiera romperlo con sus mismas manos hasta que todo eso cambiara a cosas sorprendentes que uno no podría creer.

Las pláticas de las personas caminando por el campus o por aquellas que continuaban en clase de educación física y esperaban a ser llamadas para parar de hablar y hacer la actividad… aunque terminarían rápido para regresar y continuar hablando.

Sus parpados y su conciencia luchaban por mantenerse despiertos lo más posible por alguna razón que no podía recordar. Ignorando su alrededor y simplemente fijando su vista hacía lo alto del cielo esperando por algo que hiciera que su corazón bailara de emoción o excitación fuera de lo común, acaso era mucho pedir que un dios hereje apareciera de la nada y él tuviera que ir a pelear mientras destruía con una encantadora risa la monótona y sin vida rutina de todo este mundo que pareciera se repetía una y otra vez.

– Donde quedo todo ese pacifismo del cual me enorgullecía – Godou suspiro ante lo monótono de la paz que una vez había soñado – Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue a esta escuela ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Una hora? – El tiempo no parecía ser como en otros lugares e incluso pareciera que se repetían sin descanso alguno, que había pasado desde que había entrado a esta nueva academia dejando atrás su anterior vida – ¿Qué era? – Preguntó a si mismo con un tono confundido – ¿Quién se supone que era? – Incluso su propia vida había sido ligeramente olvidada poco a poco como si algo lo hiciera perder por lapsos su verdadera identidad.

– Kusanagi – Una voz externa nombro su apellido – Kusanagi Godou – El joven dejo de ver el hermoso cielo para pasar a ver a una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años de un hermoso cabello castaño lacio que llegaba a la espalda con unos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro con una piel blanca y unos ojos castaños quien tenía un hermoso rostro y usaba una playera azul que dejaba los botones abiertos para dejar notar su camiseta blanca y a su vez usaba una falda azul pegado a su cuerpo – Sé que la clase es aburrida, más es importante que prestes atención a la clase – Sus compañeros soltaron una masiva risa por el regaño de la profesora al alumnos de salvajes facciones.

– Lo lamento tanto – Godou se disculpó con un tono desinteresado demostrando que mentía – Es solo que la maestra está tan hermosa el día de hoy que no pude evitar perderme en una imagen suya en una hermosa cama con rosas a los lados esperando mi llegada – Una sonrisa digno de un zorro hambriento se apodero de su rostro mientras la hermosa mujer se sonrojaba a más no poder con la frase del alumno, más el salón se quedó callado sonrojados por el repentino pensamiento de su maestra y el alumnos, donde muchas damas se sintieron suavemente enfadadas como celosa de no ser ellas.

Godou se preguntó mentalmente el cómo pudo decir eso sin sentir culpa o vergüenza. Debido a los modales enseñados por su abuelo y la moral con la que había crecido nunca le había permitido decir dichos comentarios a una dama, pero entonces algo dentro de él se sentía libre cuando decía esos como cumplidos o deseos internos a una hermosa mujer como lo era la maestra o cualquier hermosa joven que conociera.

– "Me preguntó que será esta sensación que nace en mi pecho" – Godou nuevamente ignoro la pizarra y se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando una mezcla de amarillo, rojo, azul y negro golpearon su cabeza – "¿Por qué será que mi corazón duele cuando observo los labios de otra mujer y estos colores siempre aparecen en mi cabeza como difusos recuerdos?" – Godou no podía entender nada y simplemente suspiro.

Sin recordar mucho de quien era simplemente continuaría en su monótona vida hasta que algo sea lo suficientemente interesante para poder sentir el deseo de encontrar respuestas, sin saber que pronto las encontraría.

* * *

 **Y con esto tenemos un el primer capítulo de esta nueva serie (La gente aplaude),**

 **Aunque esto lo explicare más adelante en la serie creo que lo mejor es explicarlo para quienes no hayan visto Fate/Extra y para aquellos que lo vieron o jugaron y todavía no entiendan.**

 **En la versión de Extra se comenta que el mundo se vuelve monótono y se repite en un bucle sin cambio alguno hasta que el programa de [Moon Cell] se activa y de paso activa la [Sehai Senso], pero a diferencia de otras entregas de Fate, Extra se juega dentro de una computadora y la magia son comandos creados en el computador central que usan los magos en vez de verdadera magia y para hacer está historia tuve que hacer grandes cambios.**

 **La guerra no es en una computado sino que es en el mundo real y [Moon Cell] no es el sistema maestro de la computadora sino que en un sistema creado por el Grial para cuando el mundo sufre una amenaza y debe de proteger a la humanidad, entonces cuando el Grial que se encontraba dormido e inactivo siente el inmenso poder de Godou al ser un Campione es que se activa y considera que la fuerza de Godou es una amenaza para Kouh y el mundo que activa [Moon Cell], el cual llevaría a 280 personas con la capacidad de volverse Masters y entonces activa el sistema de funcionamiento [Sehai Senso/Guerra del Santo Grial] para hacer que la humanidad combata y obtenga un deseo que salve a la humanidad.**

 **Pero en esta serie cuando pasan los últimos tres días cuando el grial busca a los Master que pueden haber en el mundo es que desea eliminar a Godou a como dé lugar debido a que es la amenaza que lo despertó, entonces cuando Lancelot ataca al cuerpo del grial con la espada negra que tiene las llamas del sol, el grial se auto repara pero viajando tres días en el pasado y Godou aunque no recuerda nada como los demás alumnos y autoridades, cada que se repiten los tres días su personalidad cambia a una que solo buscaba la victoria y complacer sus deseos carnales por los eventos sucedidos en el penúltimo y último día.**

 **Entonces en los próximos capítulos veremos a un Godou parecido al que pelea contra Alexander con meramente emociones perdidas y que busca obtener diversión en peleas o mujeres, un Godou que habla sin pelos en la boca pero sin recuerdos del pasado, los cuales irá recuperando poco a poco entre más avance en la guerra del grial.**

 **Lamento no poner el Lemon pero lo considero demasiado excesivo en el primer capítulo y tal vez lo ponga más adelante en un recuerdo o un sueño del pasado, incluso podría ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo antes de que la masacre de los false Servants inicie e incluso poner uno con Amari, pero eso dependerá de las personas y sus comentarios, aunque de ser baja nuevamente simplemente se mencionara que hubo relaciones pero no se describirá.**

 **Godou: (Sale de un cuarto) De verdad planeas poner lo que sucedió ahí – Cuestiono mientras alzaba una ceja con un tono de duda.**

 **Autor: Depende de los lectores y comentarios – Respondo con un tono indiferente – Y que haces aquí – Preguntó confundido de ver a Godou en mi reino.**

 **Godou: Escapando y ocultándome – Responde Godou con un tono serio mientras alzó una ceja confundido.**

 **Autor: ¿De quién? – Godou soltó un suspiro y alzó su mano con sus cinco dedos extendidos y los bajo hasta que no quedaba ninguno y una voz sonó del otro lado de la puerta.**

 **Erza: Godou~ ven rápido y continuemos donde nos quedamos – Se pudo ver a Erza caminando desnuda con mucho sudor y cierto liquido cayendo de su feminidad.**

 **Wendy: Acaso ya no nos quieres – Comenta la peli azul con una mirada a punto de llorar que provoco que los dos varones se estremecieran, aunque compartía el mismo estado que Erza – Si apareces ahora, incluso po-podremos hacerlo a-anal – Su rostro se volvió rojo y observo al peli azabache.**

 **Autor: Sin duda un experto Lady Killer – Comente con una sonrisa burlona sonrojando al joven.**

 **Godou: Calla o llamo a Ageha – Mi piel se volvió pálida en un instante.**

 **Autor: Maldito – Godou se alzó de hombros y cuando vio que Erza y Wendy se fueron salió en búsqueda de otro escondite.**

 **Autor: Como sea – Comentó y regreso con los lectores.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
